


Sam的论坛咨询

by niaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaria/pseuds/niaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以为自己精神失常上论坛求助的点五米~OOC！！！傻白甜？我也不知道我在写什么。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam的论坛咨询

从Lucifer的笼子回来以后，其实Sam的感觉一直很好，那种自由自在、无拘无束的放纵感，让Sam莫名的觉得安心。

可自从“再次”和Dean一起猎魔，有些事情却在不知不觉中改变了。

例如，原本用来分析超自然事件的漫长夜晚，现在靠盯着Dean的睡颜竟然可以在不知不觉中迎来日出；原本可以毫不犹豫速度解决的案子，也因为Dean不愿扯入其他人而选择更为麻烦的解决方法。

想要一天24小时都跟Dean腻在一起，哪怕只是陪他看无聊的日本卡通艺术片；想要看着Dean吃着垃圾食品，露出一脸满足的孩子般的笑容；想要抚上Dean的脸庞，看看那双绿色的眼睛到底有多深邃诱人……

按照Cass的话说，Sam的灵魂已经不在他的身体里了，所以他不会在乎，也感觉不到任何东西。

Sam想不通，为什么无所谓的他开始越来越在意dean？难道是灵魂慢慢回来了吗？不，这不可能在他毫无知觉的情况下发生，特别是他现在如此排斥Sam原本的灵魂。

所以，为了找到自己失常的答案，Sam决定向万能的猎人论坛求助。

 

超自然现象>杂七杂八>求助区>【求助】跟搭档猎魔猎多日感觉失常！！！  
【求助】跟搭档猎魔猎多日感觉失常！！！  
如题。最近身体越来越不对劲，求助！  
№1 就是这么自信 于 5:07:28 发帖>

沙发！lz你难道……  
>№2 = =>于 5:07:44 留言>

我猜是被恶魔附身了  
>№3 = =>于 5:19:05 留言>

To：3L 你好好看标题了吗，自己被附身会不知道？  
>№4 = =>于 6:08:38 留言>

1L说话不说完看着好难受啊/(ㄒoㄒ)/  
>№5 = =>于 8:13:55 留言>

楼上你不是一个人！  
>№6 = =>于 8:15:15 留言>

To：4L 求问附身感受  
>№7 = =>于 8:23:46 留言>

To：7L 可以到超自然体验区找《体验附身——天使、恶魔的区别》来看看  
>№8 = =>于 8:35:28 留言>

或许lz被搭档下药了！快去看看自己的食物和水里有不明物质  
>№9 = =>于 8:56:35 留言>

To：9L LZ是猎人啊，要下药没这么简单吧  
>№10 = =>于 9:04:37 留言>

To：10L 就是因为是搭档才好下手下药的。平日都并肩作战，哪知道最信任的那个他其实是个……  
>№11 = =>于 9:18:30 留言>

To：11L 你这么一说，确实……  
>№12 = =>于 9:55:44 留言>

To：11L 你成功的让我开始担心我的搭档是不是有什么了，虽然我没有任何失常  
>№13 = =于 10:05:13 留言>

楼上的你们太杞人忧天啦  
>№14 = =>于 10:30:22 留言>

这一定是你见过最标准的十五字哦  
>№15 专业刷经验>于 10:34:10 留言>

这么看下药确实很可能，LZ你快去检查下！  
当时也可能是被洗脑了？  
>№16 = =>于 10:39:38 留言>

洗脑……楼上这个也太扯了，个人觉得不可信  
>№17 = =>于 10:48:14 留言>

也许你搭档被人下蛊了  
>№18本少今天也很帅 >于 11:50:57 留言>

下蛊是什么，很高大上的样子  
>№19 = =>于 11:51:48 留言>

同问  
>№20 = =>于 12:45:31 留言>

给大家科普下：蛊，就是器皿中毒虫竟食、最后剩下的集百毒于一身的至毒之毒虫，这条毒虫被用来作蛊种，它产下的卵将被用于下蛊。下蛊者与蛊种在灵性上“融为一体”之后，蛊种的后代就也会携带下蛊者的灵性信息，就会听命于下蛊者的驱使。  
>№21本少今天也很帅 >于 12:58:59 留言>

21L好专业的样子……  
>№22 = =>于 13:59:39 留言>

围观21L的太太，虽然看不懂  
>№23 = =>于 14:01:32 留言>

LZ都没说哪里失常就在瞎猜，BALLS  
>№24 BALLS>于 14:10:57 留言>

对哦，lz你快说说看哪里感觉不对了  
>№25 = =>于 14:46:11 留言>

就是，LZ快回来说说看  
>№26 = =>于 14:48:54 留言>

他能力明明不怎么样，但现在看不到他就不舒服，而且有越看越顺眼越看越可爱的趋势。  
>№27就是这么自信 >于 15:30:24 留言>

LZ你……  
>№28 = =>于 16:39:11 留言>

LZ你……  
>№29 = =>于 18:04:00 留言>

LZ你……  
>№30 = =>于 18:19:13 留言>

28L、29L、30L刷屏警告  
>№31 管理员 >于 19:00:44 留言>

嗷，LZ你确定你不是喜欢上他了吗！  
>№32 = =>于 19:43:44 留言>

这是爱情啊LZ！  
>№33 = =>于 19:46:35 留言>

扶额，LZ你好迟钝  
>№34 = =>于 20:59:20 留言>

还以为遇到什么新案件  
>№35 BALLS>于 21:02:44 留言>

LZ你绝对是喜欢上他了，告白吧  
>№36 = =>于 21:47:02 留言>

支持告白，在一起在一起~  
>№37 = =>于 21:55:56 留言>

可是我应该感觉不到  
>№38 就是那么自信 >于 22:08:26 留言>

是人都会感觉到啊LZ，你怎么会认为自己感觉不到  
>№39 = =>于 22:37:21 留言>

LZ不要因为想要压抑喜欢就说自己感觉不到啊  
>№40 = =>于 23:17:36 留言>

就是就是，要敢于承认自己的感情  
>№41 = =>于 23:34:16 留言>

To：35L 亲爱的，想我了吗？  
>№42 亲亲留底就不删 >于 0:47:59 留言>

LZ我给你勇气！  
>№43 = = >于 1:01:43 留言>

感觉不到……难道你，灵魂丢了？  
>№44 翅膀就是翅膀 >于 1:02:00 留言>

To：44L 灵魂还能丢……  
>№45 = =>于 1:06:37 留言>

我认识的一个人他的灵魂不在身体里  
>№46翅膀就是翅膀 >于 1:09:02 留言>

To：46L 哟，小翅膀。你说的是S开头的人吧  
To：35L 亲爱的，不理我吗？好寂寞啊  
>№47 亲亲留底就不删>于 1:58:33 留言>

什么！真的能丢？！  
>№48 = =>于 2:03:56 留言>

好神奇的样子，没有灵魂还能活吗，想象不出来。  
>№49 = =>于 2:50:24 留言>

LZ你的灵魂不在肉身里吗？不在的话是什么感觉？感觉不到开心吗？疼痛呢？疲惫呢？据我所知，灵魂不在了确实应该什么都感觉不到。难怪你说失常啊！原来是这么回事，一切都说得通了。  
>№50本少今天也很帅 >于 2:52:43 留言>

To：50L 恩  
>№51 就是那么自信 >于 3:04:51 留言>

活久见！  
>№52 = =>于 3:13:08 留言>

活久见啊！第一次遇到！LZ求合影！  
>№53 = =>于 3:36:27 留言>

绝对的活久见！  
>№54 = =>于 3:59:10 留言>

TO:47L 滚！  
>№55 = =>于 4:21:36 留言>

难道是灵魂回来了吗？  
>№56 = =>于 4:34:35 留言>

To：56L 回来的话我会有知道的。  
>№57 就是那么自信 >于 7:44:07 留言>

所以就是没回来，但LZ感觉到了所谓的失（ai）常（qing）  
>№58 = =>于 11:53:39 留言>

等等，这其实是……  
>№59 = =>于 12:10:09 留言>

真爱啊！  
>№60 = =>于 12:58:25 留言>

真爱无误啊！  
>№61 亲亲留底就不删 >于 13:32:14 留言>

不要这么冷淡嘛，亲爱的，要不我现在去找你？  
>№62 = =>于 14:38:11 留言>

嗷嗷嗷，请让我激动下，又可以相信爱情啦  
>№63 = =>于 15:26:29 留言>

默默的想举起火把  
>№64 = =>于 15:41:59 留言>

LZ，你这是真爱了，没有灵魂都能爱上，这已经不是灵魂伴侣的范畴了啊！  
>№65 = =>于 17:44:12 留言>

我第一次听说这种情况  
>№66 翅膀就是翅膀 >于 18:02:09 留言>

单身狗受到了伤害，爬个求助帖都能被虐  
>№67 = =>于 18:31:29 留言>

LZ你对搭档有别的想法吗？例如想要更多的肢体接触之类  
>№68 = =>于 18:50:56 留言>

需要去调查是怎么回事  
>№69 翅膀就是翅膀>于 19:32:59 留言>

你们两个小混蛋真是让我操不完的心  
>№70 BALLS >于 20:02:47 留言>

To：67L 亲爱的别急，我会帮你的  
>№71 亲亲留底就不删 >于 20:49:18 留言>

路过，围观楼上秀恩爱  
>№72 = =>于 21:05:51 留言>

打着失常的旗号在秀恩爱吗？虽然我知道你们都闪不了我，但我还是要说，LZ你说你失常能感受到东西却又说灵魂不在感受不到东西，所以到底是怎么回事呢？我觉得你很有必要来找我一趟，我帮你好好分析分析到底是怎么回事，例如也许还有别的什么你不知道的超自然现象。  
>№73本少今天也很帅 >于 21:38:19 留言>

To:68L 有的。特别是看到他背部曲线的时候……  
To:73L 不用了。  
>№74 就是那么自信 >于 22:03:32 留言>

Yooooooo！是不是想要摸上去！  
>№75 = =>于 22:09:48 留言>

Yoooooooooo！还是想要扑上去  
>№76 = =>于 22:11:58 留言>

Yooooooooooooo！亦或是直接扑倒！  
>№77 = =>于 22:41:29 留言>

所以这是强烈的欲望了吗？  
>№78 = =>于 22:58:05 留言>

忍不住了吗？  
>№79 = =>于 23:17:44 留言>

停不下来了吗？  
>№80 = =>于 23:51:50 留言>

To：75—79L 是的，好像的确是有这种冲动。  
>№81 就是那么自信 >于 0:09:26 留言>

LZ你不用多想了，不管你有没有灵魂，你都爱上他了啊  
>№82 = =>于 0:55:59 留言>

就是，不要纠结了，肯定是爱上啦  
>№83 = =>于 1:08:58 留言>

Yo，所以你显示是对D打头的搭档有着……恩，我要不要去告诉他呢。  
>№84 亲亲留底就不删 >于 1:46:52 留言>

楼上好像知道很多的样子啊  
>№85 = =>于 1:56:06 留言>

求84L爆料！  
>№86 = =>于 2:19:32 留言>

支持爆料！  
>№87 BALLS >于 2:43:38 留言>

To：84L 你刚插手试试看！  
LZ你要想清楚……  
>№88 BALLS >于 3:13:23 留言>

To：87L 亲爱的，让我进门我就听你的。  
>№89 亲亲留底就不删 >于 3:21:16 留言>

To：87L ……  
>№90 = =>于 3:35:55 留言>

现在还要被楼上公然秀恩爱跟闪瞎，到处都在虐狗不开森  
>№91 = =>于 5:11:02 留言>

所以现在是不能爆料了吗/(ㄒoㄒ)/  
>№92 = =>于 5:36:18 留言>

没有灵魂都爱上，我又可以相信爱情了啊  
>№93 = =>于 7:07:18 留言>

话说，LZ确定自己感情了吗？  
>№94 = =>于 7:19:53 留言>

爱的力量能够超越一切，噢，爱情  
>№95 = =>于 7:48:55 留言>

不管发生什么事，我都挺你！主动追求他吧！  
>№96 = =>于 8:37:01 留言>

把搭档变为恋人吧  
>№97 = = >于 9:12:38 留言>

又一对搭档要成为情侣了  
>№98 = = >于 9:22:07 留言>

情侣搭配，猎魔不累~  
>№99 = =>于 9:24:06 留言>

每天都被虐，单身狗累觉不爱啊  
>№100 = =>于 10:17:27 留言>

我会的  
>№101 就是那么自信 >于 10:22:05 留言>

我也想要爱上我的搭档啊，不管他有没有灵魂  
>№102 = =>于 10:33:21 留言>

LZ这是要行动了吗  
>№103 = =>于 11:09:25 留言>

要开始追了吗  
>№104 = =>于 11:10:47 留言>

求日更啊！  
>№105 = =>于 12:18:50 留言>

希望LZ早日抱得搭档归  
>№106 = =>于 14:04:23 留言>

祝福LZ  
>№107 = =>于 16:14:30 留言>

期待LZ好消息  
>№108 = =>于 17:38:54 留言>

LZ的深情一定可以打动搭档的！  
>№109 = =>于 18:18:03 留言>

突然好想举火把  
>№110 = =>于 20:12:46 留言>

楼上你不是一个人  
>№111 = =>于 21:11:51 留言>

祝福LZ。话说没有灵魂依旧爱上对方，这个梗可以借我写同人吗  
>№112 = =>于 21:21:24 留言>

我会给LZ出谋划策的【只要有直播  
>№113 = =>于 23:13:54 留言>

求助内容已解决，主题将于10分钟后锁帖下沉。  
>№114 管理员 >于 23:13:58 留言>

快要锁帖了，LZ记得来直播啊  
>№115 = =>于 23:14:17 留言>

要时不时来汇报跟搭档的进展哦  
>№116 = =>于 23:15:52 留言>

我支持你！  
>№117 = =>于 23:16:54 留言>

为LZ摇旗呐喊助威  
>№118 = =>于 23:17:18 留言>

帖子要锁了吗？版主这么快锁帖其实是不科学的。你看，LZ他还没回答我的各种问题怎么就能锁了呢，而且还没联系我这很不正常。身为猎人，要有无尽的求知欲和好奇心，所以LZ我把电话留给你，记得联系我：8xxx—xxxxx。  
>№119本少今天也很帅>于 23：19:41 留言>

祝福楼主，锁帖前再来刷个经验哈  
>№120 专业刷经验 >于 23:20:46 留言>

锁帖下沉  
>№121 管理员 >于 22:24:01 留言>

 

退出论坛，Sam看着趴在床上熟睡的Dean诱人的背部曲线，也许自己是注定逃不掉被他吸引吧，无论灵魂在不在，都希望可以看着他的笑容就这么简单的猎魔下去。

只是，也许，并不只是简单的猎魔呢。或许，应该再发个关于“如果控制自己不立即推倒自己搭档”的求助帖？


End file.
